


【德梅】无中生有（十）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 伪sugar daddy梗小金鱼和老梅的年龄差不搞这个不是白瞎了？艺术生德容×总裁梅西突发脑洞，后续不定
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 5





	【德梅】无中生有（十）

总裁先生是在一场热辣的口活里不情不愿醒过来的，起初他以为只是素了太久身边又睡了人，做了点儿带颜色的梦，睡意深重拉扯着他睁不开眼睛，而湿润的快感又实实在在从尾骨顺着脊椎直达灵犀。  
他咕咕哝哝哼着抱怨了几句，阳光透过薄薄的窗帘无私地给予热度，躲在被子底下的少年更加无私的给予了他一个货真价实的深喉，沙哑的少年音带着笑意，在被子底下闷声调侃：“没事，里奥，你睡你的，我自己来就好。”  
听听，这小崽子说的有一句人话？  
年长的阿根廷脸上烧的红，气得想要把被子掀开给这个金毛小混蛋一脚，德容心上面上都是春日的草长莺飞，娇俏的男孩儿抱着被子打了两个滚儿，顺带握住了男人素白的脚踝。  
身体先于语言的交流。  
踩在少年尾巴上的男孩子掌心灼人，青春顶峰赋予他生理性的高体温和徘徊在爆裂边缘的性激素，红而艳的嘴唇悄悄话似的在梅西的踝骨上留下轻吻，德容一双宝石也似的眼睛半眯了起来，带三分春水般的迷蒙。  
“里奥想不想我？”  
湿漉漉的吻从小腿漆黑的图纹的内侧一路留下蜿蜒的痕迹，金发的少年微微颤着同样淡金色的睫毛，等梅西意识到的时候，才发现自己已经盯着德容太久了。  
还是那样可爱，那样孩子气，可又总觉得有些东西在他的男孩儿身上开始变得不一样了。  
到底是怎么做到的呢？  
在隐瞒了他这么久之后，面对他的时候仍然是这么放松、从容和笃定，仿佛，没有丝毫心虚的样子，还底气十足地厚着脸皮问他「想不想我」？  
梅西有心说不想，甚至想说你能不能放开我的脚从我身上滚下去。可是太想了，不想他就不会出现在鹿特丹，他一睁开眼，看见他的男孩儿逆着阳光带着金边儿冲他扬起熟悉的放肆的笑，整颗心连带着整个人都酥软了下去，他想德容，想要他。  
想要他，不管不顾。  
老男人恨恨的捏了一把荷兰人大腿内侧的嫩肉，下手黑得毫不留情，火辣辣的疼激得德容惊呼，小狐狸似的眼一眯，又坏心眼儿地随着疼痛的尾韵给了一声呻吟，二十出头的男孩儿一把嗓子，嫩的，混杂着沙哑和脆亮，极动人。  
算了。  
巴萨的国王自暴自弃地撒开手躺回被子里。  
本来就是千里送炮，来都来了，还装什么高贵矜持，还不如躺平任操，以后说不上就再也不见面了，能爽一次算一次。  
这么想着，梅西笑了一下，德容没见过他这种样子，带着一点儿令人心惊肉跳的美，下陷的笑靥里仿佛盛着光，他说，来，抱着我。

“里奥，叫我的名字。”  
有一段时间没做过了，那里紧的让人头皮发麻，男孩儿惯常的前戏后压着阿根廷人的进入得很慢，梅西闷哼了一声，皱着眉转过了脸，意识到了对方的不适，德容放缓了节奏，经夜的胡茬毛绒绒地挂在男孩儿的脸上，颜色太浅，狠狠擦过乳尖的时候才被发现，疼痒的感觉电流般从脊椎仓皇逃窜。  
“你……是谁？”梅西嗤笑里带着挑衅，恹恹的闭上了眼睛，这不是一个问句，倒更像事一句嘲讽。  
德容愣了一下，随即扬起了笑，声音很轻，梅西感觉到自己的胸口酥酥麻麻地和男孩儿的声带一起震动了起来：“我是弗兰基·德容，属于你的弗兰基·德容。”

也就那么两个月。  
梅西跪伏在凌乱的床上，紧紧抓着床沿，一边消解着久违的快感，一边还要提防着自己别被身后激烈的冲撞顶到床下去。  
怎么能这么不长记性，弗兰基·德容在床上从来也不是省油的灯。  
内里被少年滚烫的阴茎开括撑满，欲望裹挟着心跳，一下一下，心跳一下一下，身后男孩儿不间断的进入也是一下一下，凿在他身体里最柔软脆弱的所在，没规律，和他的心跳一样失了节奏。  
他的男孩儿放弃了所有在他身上锻炼出来的技巧，顺着本能狠狠地，几乎是有些咬牙切齿地在操他。  
“里奥……里奥，里奥……”  
身后的男孩儿执着的叫着他的名字，埋在他身体里的凶器却比任何时候都要凶猛，仰躺在德容的身下，黑的发黏在汗湿的脸上，梅西张了张嘴想回答些什么，冲口而出的是被揉碎了的呻吟。  
德容看向他的蔚蓝的眼睛里漾着汹涌的火。

“我明天回巴塞罗那”，喘息平复后，老男人靠在德容同样湿漉漉的怀里不咸不淡地这么说了一句，本来有一肚子话要问，或许是贤者时间让人格外清醒又格外犯懒，梅西突然就觉得什么也不用问了，把事实再确认一次也并不能改变什么，他是他们之间年长的那一个，该更擅长说分开才对：“家里还有一些你留下的东西，如果你需要，我可以打包寄给你。”  
“唔，那倒不用。”  
梅西点点头，也对，荷兰的小王子自然是不用在意那堆用旧的衣物，他总是忘不了脑海里那个穷兮兮的艺术生德容，穿着燕尾服站在小小的弦乐队里漂亮得分外惹眼，梅西仔细想想，或许是一开始在晚宴上就被这个男孩儿迷住了，没什么的，自己也不过就是个被年轻美色迷惑的普通男人而已。  
“你能等我两天吗？你回去的时候还是要坐私人飞机的吧”，男孩儿舒展了腰身，关节发出轻微的响声，慵懒得就像是一只晒足了太阳的猫，睫毛迟缓地开阖，漫不经心：“过两天我跟你一起回去。”  
德容看见他的总裁先生诧异的转过身，棕色的小鹿一样的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，困惑里带着气急败坏：“你搞什么鬼，我已经知道你是……荷兰的那个小王子了，你……”  
“啊，原来里奥在意的是这个啊”，金发的小男孩儿狡黠地弯起了眼睛明知故问，过了好一会儿看见梅西已经快要炸毛了，才慢悠悠的，用一种「杜蕾斯涨价了要不今天不戴套了吧」的欠揍语气，给出一个头版头条的新闻：“王室身份恋爱是比较麻烦啦，不过我已经不是啦。”  
向来都从容的小国王像是被吓到一样瞪大了眼睛，年长的爱人实在可爱到过分，德容噗嗤一声就笑了起来，在爱人毛绒绒的腮边印下一个轻吻，再抬头的时候，漂亮的蓝色眼睛里就带上了撒娇一般的神采：“脱离王室放弃身份的流程是很长嘛，准确的说，两天后正式对外发布了讯息，我就不再是一个王子啦。这下我真的是一个货真价实穷艺术生了，呐，巴塞罗那的总裁先生能不能资助我读完书？”  
“资助你，那我有什么好处？”  
“我太穷啦，什么都没有，只有一个完完整整的弗兰基·德容，我把他整个儿都送给里奥，你说好不好？”


End file.
